The End Is Where We Begin
by xXTheLegendXx
Summary: There was no hope left for him, but she believes in hope. Even if he told her to leave him and go. She didn't listen, and thus created quite an interesting situation. IPxSD - one shot. (EDITED AND FIXED)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic. All rights go to Elsword. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Enjoy:

In Hamel a certain war is taking place. Powerful warriors have been sent to take care of the evil that lurks there, but the castle is a huge maze, so the warriors had to split into groups to track and hunt down the monsters in it.

While the war was raging, 2 warriors ended up in a trap road that only the fastest and agile of the warriors could manage to escape. Sadly some weren't meant to do so and thus got a hard beating. Until fallen beyond standing.

* * *

The Iron Paladin was holding his bleeding head, trying to keep himself from fainting, as he tries to speak with the terrified Sakra Devanam lying before him.

"Ugh A-Ara you have to go-o, please just leave-e me and run to a safe location." He says as his legs give up beneath him.

His legs were damaged badly from a sharp fall, and one of them was broken. Blood was oozing from his wounds, and yet he kept a firm gaze towards his companion, who had a worried expression on her pretty face. Which was covered by many bruises from their fights with their enemies.

"N-No Chung I won't leave you behind!" She says as she tries to help him stand up with wobbly hands. Tears were slowly beginning to form on her long and thick eyelashes, and her face showed sorrow.

Chungs armor was too heavy, and his body wasn't able to move on its own, but his voice still stood strong and protective as he tried to guide Ara to a safe location, but she didn't listen.

"There's no time to argue! Ara please I beg you. Will you do this one thing for me as my final request?" As he spoke, his vision was getting darker and he felt like fainting.

The Castle was breaking down fast, and the only way out was getting blocked by random objects that kept falling, and covering the areas fast, so they probably had a few minutes to get out alive, but in this situation only Ara will be able to get out alive.

If only she listened...

"Chung there's no way that I'm going to leave you here like this." She said. "I swear that we shall return together like always!" She couldn't bear seeing him so broken. Without his strong will to live and survive. Like he has always shown her on their trips with their friends. Which are more like a family to them.

"I'll fix you up and we will hang out together with every one, and we shall enjoy ourselves by taking care of the demons in the world and making it look just like it was before! safe, peaceful, and perfect. You'll see!" She says with trembling lips as her hands didn't have the power to help the prince much in his weakened state.

He aimed his gaze downwards in shame. Because he knows that she wont listen so easily, but either way he couldn't do anything to get them out of here safely. Since only she has enough power to get out alive and she isn't as injured as he is.

"Ara please listen to me, It's going to be ok, I'm going to be just fine. I just need to relax a bit and regain my strength and when I do, I will find you right after, I promise... " He whispered as a fake smile started to form on his wounded lips, indicating a small promise he knew was a lie. But to save her he would lie a million times if needed.

He believes that she is an amazing person, that could tell a person's heart from just a mere glance, and he respected that. He was also grateful to know a person that could understand his heart without him saying a word. Mainly because it isn't very manly to talk about emotional stuff. He had enough of the girliness that he had been "giving" to his fellow teammates. Which he regrets deeply, because now they believe that he's a girl! and he isn't! but at this moment. He hoped that she won't look that far into his soul, since It's pretty messed up right now.

However, things never work out the way he wants them to., which is quite a shame.

He squeezed his eyes tightly. Awaiting his regret and her pain of betrayal. Which she showed on her sorrowful face.

"That's a lie and I know it!" She lifted her voice high enough to stir him up a bit.

It worked, and it caused him to lift his head just enough to look up at her, and just then he started to feel bad about getting caught lying. Shame fills his paw printed blue eyes, and he can feel tears starting to form in them. Regret is the only thing he has right now.

"You're just trying to get me to leave so you can lay down and die!" Her saddened face was replaced with a look of anger and betrayal.

"But either way that's not going to happen while I'm a-around, I've told you that I'm never going-g to give up on anyone and you are no excuse. So S-Stop this nonesense and don't you dare die on me!" She screamed angrily at him with a dark frown on her face. But one look at his broken figure, that seemed as if it lost all hope, was the one thing that broke the last straw, and her soul began breaking little by little.

She decides that it is now or never. So she stands up in full height. Showing him her determination and her will to continue moving on, and never giving up.

"Chung I know that this might seem like the worst time to say this" She took a long look at him "But I have to say it in case anything happens, and to give you a new light of hope for a better future!" Her eyes were gleaming ,

and her gaze was gentle and kind as she gazed down at his small yet heartbreaking form.

The prince couldn't believe that she would go this far, to waste time for a fate that was long known. She knew that he couldn't move, and that she is in a weak condition to get him out of here anyway. So what could she possibly be thinking in a devastating moment such as this.

"There's no time to talk about this. So please just get yourself to a safe location and find the others. Since they could probably need some help and I'm a goner anyway... A-Ara? He couldn't utter another word because the moment he saw her face, He gasped. Her face didn't have an ounce of fear on it. She was only looking sharply at him, and he just couldn't help but stare at those bright glowing eyes of hers, that never seemed to lose their happiness and kindness. Something he has always admired about her.

And he admired a lot about her. Her gentle smile that comforted him on painful days, and her personality was something he was jealous of. Because he wanted to be like her. Perfect yet imperfect. In a way that only she could be like.

She also never tries to put herself before someone. She is way too kind, and he fears it might hurt her one day.

He sees her lips part to tell him words that he never thought he would get to hear. At least not in this horrible state.

"Chung... I just wanted to tell you something, that I've never gotten the courage to say before. And I hope that you will hear me out and understand how I feel... " She says while holding her head high and proud to finally gain the courage to say this small yet huge words that meant the world to her.

She parted her lips, and said it while stuttering a bit from a sudden ounce of fear, "Chung I-I Love you!" The moment those words escaped her lips. Tears began to flow and a bright blush began to caresses her pretty face. Showing him that she meant every word.

It's been a mere hour since this all began. Yet she still couldn't believe that this is actually happening. A lone sigh escapes her lips as she relaxes after she saw his eyes brightening, and a small smile began to form on his bleeding lips giving her a sense of hope.

She had almost forgot the grave situation that they were in at that moment. Since she truly wanted to know his answer to her feelings. And mainly because it was now or never in her jumbled mind.

A foolish girl she is. Trying to find love at a dark time like this. But she was afraid that something bad might happen. That she won't be able to tell him how her heart felt after meeting him. And spending so much time with him, and also to tell him how important he is to her, and how he makes her feel whenever he is near her. She wanted to tell him so much more. But time was limited and if she ever wanted to give him or show him her love. She would have to get them out of here alive.

But the options of escaping were unknown, and at this moment she doesn't see the light in the tunnel.

Yet just knowing that Chung might not make it out of here alive, makes her mind go wild. And that causes her to panic and lose the little defence she had left, against the soul that resides inside of her. She was in a weak state, and Thus the spirit Eun begins to take over. She feels dark energy forming on her body and her sight is slowly fading. She fears what is about to happen as Eun is planning on taking over.

If she will take over! There would be a high chance that she will leave Chung and escape without him!

"No I won't allow this to happen" She whispered as her face started showing pain and discomfort.

But as she tries to take control over her body. She hears Chung asking her what's wrong but she can't say a thing to ease his worry anymore. She feels her energy being taken away. And her mind is turning black. She feels like giving up since her body was already tired as it is. She is worthless anyway.

Yet as her body stops listening to her commands. She finally understands that she still isn't strong enough to fight Eun. So instead of losing complete hope and giving up. She decides to beg Eun to help Chung instead of her. And if she wont help him. then the moment she will take control over her body again. she will make Eun regret her choice and pay with her spiritual life.

"Ara what's is going on?! why are you glowing and w… WAIT, is that what I think that is?... White hair... red eyes. Please don't tell me... Not now... No-o. EUN?" The moment those words left his mouth. He closed his eyes from the bright light that flashed before him.

As he opened his eyes. He saw the one person he didn't want to see at this moment or at any other moment at all. The devilish fox lady who had her sharp animal eyes fixed on him, and was grinning from ear to ear.

She was swishing her long white tails in a childish manner, as she leaned over to check on him.

He cowered from the close proximity, as he didn't know what she had in mind, and he didn't want her pity.

Yet Instead of pitying him, what she saw made her smile even bigger than ever.

"Humph, I see that I finally get to go out a little. It's been a long time since I got to hang out with you, my Little Chung" She said with a smirk. "You are also looking really good down there, All beaten up and bloody, Just how I like it~ " She added with her face looking as happy as ever.

"I don't believe this is happening. Why do you always have to come in all the wrong times?!. I'm seriously not feeling like fighting with you and neither do I have time to spare "flirting" with you" He said and took a big breathe to relax before saying: "So will you be kind for once and just take Ara and go? I doubt that in my condition I will be able to go anywhere anyway. And I'm pretty sure that my leg is broken. So will you do me a favour? Just this once as my dying wish? Please I'm even begging you!" He had his eyes staring at her with a piercing gaze of plea.

She just laughed, making him confused and angry. Because he knows she isn't a nice person. She isn't human either so he couldn't expect sympathy from her.

"As if I need begging from a dead guy. Yet I also don't really feel like leaving you here to die either."

Mainly because Ara will hate me and she might even try to kill me in certain ways, She is kinda scary when she gets mad.

His eyes shot open. He didn't expect her to accept his request. And hearing her say that she rather not have him dead like he thought she would've liked him to be. Made him wonder what this fox had in mind. She must have a reason behind this. He had a feeling that he won't like it.

She just sighed before saying "I will tell you what. In exchange for me saving you. You will be… hmm… well... Oh yeah. You will be my mate!" And since I'm connected to Ara that means you will be... OUR mate." She said. "I've been hoping for one for a long time. And I think that you shall fit nicely in our little family, hehe."

"Is this some sort of a joke? Or are you trying to make fun of me? I seriously can't believe a word you say! You're a lying fox, And that's what you will always be to me! Being your mate in exchange for life? Why would you choose me... A broken person, a fallen warrior to be your mate? Not to mention that you always say that I am a sorry excuse for a man, who is really short and is way too girly. So what changes that?" He didn't want to look at her anymore. The memories of those awful days she laughed at him left deep scars in his soul.

But he took a big breath and said what he had on his mind for a long, long time.

"I will never forgive you for ruining my childhood! And making me feel ashamed of myself just because I am different!"

"Ehh. Yea... I guess I messed up a little. I was only teasing you!~ Since you were really cute... And kinda girly… But that was years ago! You've really changed after all this years. Now you look less girly than before, and that's something!~ Well to me at least, Plus I don't choose random man, humph! I choose a person that has a heart that I can respect. And a one that your partner likes as well. So I think of this as a win win situation, hehe.~" She said while shifting uncomfortably.

"You know what… Forget it. I don't have time to argue with you anyway. I might as well accept your offer. So just get us out of here before this place breaks apart and takes us both with it!" His face wore a frown as he said these words with regret clear in his eyes.

"Very well then!~ I'm happy that you agree to my proposal,~ I can't wait to mate with you, My Little Chung, hehe~"

He seriously felt like puking. But he doubts that it would help anything. So he held everything inside and just tried to stay calm and composed, Since he felt enough pain as it is. He didn't need more problems and an angry fox lady trying to kill him personally for thinking she is disgusting.

"Whatever you say... Weird Lying Fox Lady... OW-w. S-Stop you're hurting me! Also don't hit me that hard, you dam.. Owww… I told you that my leg hurts. And it might be broken as well. So can you please be a gentle Fox Lady?... Ow-w...please?" He ended up losing his balance and fell on his back with a weak Ow.

"Hey what was that for?" He shouted at her. "I didn't insulted you after the second time!"

"I am against you calling me a Fox Lady!~ You shall address your wife by her name only!"

"How about no... "

"Why you little... I am sooo going to make you regret going against my wishes!"

"Please... Could this wait for another time? Cause we ain't having time for this crap."

"Well the least you could do is listen, and call me by my name!" She glared at him.

"I don't feel like it."

"... "

White tails could be seen lifting the poor prince from the ground and swinging him from side to side, causing him great discomfort.

"Ow-w, shesh... You are such a pain in the a-I GIVE UP, KAY." He cried out. "Just stop this torture! I am not a tank for Pete's sake! And my armor needs repairs, so I won't be able to hold on for much longer, which might end my short and unfulfilled life. Thus you wont be getting me as a mate! But as a dead midget instead! Which would be a nice way to not marry you!" He grined.

But this just made her even angrier...

"Don't even think about that... " He sent her a sharp glare.

"Humph"

.

"Eun... STOP THIS RIGHT NOW." He howled at her to stop her fooling around again.

"See!~ You can't deny my charm! In the end you did say my name~" She sounded proud as she said this. "Wait... I ain't killing you off... Just teaching you a lesson! and Woah did you just called yourself a midget!?" She gasped. "I'm surprised... That's so out of character... I thought you hated being called small."

"I stopped caring about anything, after all of these happened."

"I see... "

"By the way I've checked your leg... and it's indeed broken, Sorry."

"I thought so... No need to be sorry..."

"Well then. Do you want me to fix it up for you?" Her eyes turned into a brighter shade of red, indicating excitement.

"No thanks. Let's just go!" (knowing her fixing never works. He is better off staying in pain. Instead of getting more problems thanks to her "fixing")

"Very well then~ I guess you shall be in pain a little while longer then. Not that I mind it much... Nope not at all~"

A few minutes later…

"Do you even know where to go? Cause I'm pretty sure we had been walking in circles for quite a while now. And we've pretty much activated every trap possible here... " He sighed. "At least we are somewhat alive. But I still feel like crap though."

"We so aren't lost!~ I'm just enjoying this place before leaving. And I also just need to find the exit now... " She said, as she tries to help the Paladin relax and not worry much.

"Not to mention that you should be grateful that I'm letting you ride me in my fox form" She gave a loud Humph and frowned. "You aren't that light you know~"

"Geez lucky me. I'm stuck with a talking fox lady that doesn't know what she's doing."

"HEY don't you dar… W-WAIT WHAT IS THAT?... Why is the floor trembling more than before?... And why is it glowing purple... "

He just lifted his head a bit to look at the color of the floor... and noticed it instantly.

"Why do I even care… " He sighed. "That's probably Add or something… He must be trying to be fancy and showing off to Eve… At least that tells us that he is still alive. How nice... "

She lifted her ears to try to identify his sound from the noise. But she can't pinpoint his location since there is too much noise. So she just gave up and decided to make him pay later.

"Remind me to beat him up later for scaring me! Humph, I will show him a nice "show off."~

"Yea... I rather not see half the place all blown up because of you two. So no I won't remind you... And hopefully you will forget that anyway."

"Not gonna happen love~"

"Wait, what love? Ha ha, very funny... Whatever."

"How come you are so mean to me today? you also seem quite depressed. Is everything ok?" Her eyes showed worry but her smile was doing the opposite.

"Yea everything is perfect… I'm feeling great… Not beaten up... Not feeling like my pride had been ripped off. Of course not. I'm totally... NOT FINE."

She just shrugs his annoyance off. "Yeah It's a been a rough day for you... BUT it shall be much better tomorrow!~ Plus, I wont leave your side anymore. And we shall always be together mhm~"

"Ah, please no… Anything but that… Ew"

"HEY YOU'RE OUR MATE NOW SO TAKE THAT BACK! Not to mention that you will enjoy my company very well as well. So you better be very grateful to have such a beautiful mate, or else I might rip something off without you noticing!~" Her face wore a mischievous look as she ran through the long and empty halls that were breaking down fast.

He didn't care anymore.

The Iron Paladin that was bearing immense pain knew, that if he closes his eyes, he will fall asleep, and might not wake up again. So he tried to listen to the fox lady. Even if she annoyed him to death... He was hoping that would help him stay awake.

But she noticed his pain and was quite worried, as she kept trying to soothe his pain with her powers. But her energy was low and his pain was too big to be soothed with a low amount of energy.

"Humph. You are such a child... " She said as she saw him squirm in pain and his grip on her body tightened.

"Why do you even try to keep yourself awake... " Her voice was sad cause she knew that he was afraid. Afraid of dying.

The Iron Paladin opened his mouth to answer her silly question that he thought she knew the answer to.

"Because I don't feel like dying anymore... " His voice sounded strong and powerful, in his horrible state.

She gasped as she heard him say those words. Her face brightened up. And she felt a warm feeling creeping up inside of her. She was truely happy to know that he wont give up. and he won't let himself be negative anymore. But she never expected that a spirit like her would be able to feel this way. Since to her, love doesn't mean anything. So she decided that it was probably Aras doings.

She didn't care though.

As she felt her energy returning faster now that she she gained some happiness. After feeling down for quite a while. Because Ara was very upset, and worried and was sending vibes to her through their souls connection.

"Looks like you finally understand how stupid you were when you said that you wished to be left alone to die... "

He just cringed.

"But don't worry little one. I will not let you pass away like this. So feel free to close your eyes and fall asleep peacefully, without any worries at all... " As she said that. She began sending more soothing energy towards him. Making his body shine a bit brighter than before, when her power was lower.

The Iron Paladin started feeling better and better by the minute. He still felt pain in his broken leg but he stopped tightening his grip on Eun. He let her move a bit more freely now, because his pain wasn't that bad anymore.

"Nice of you to finally let me breathe... " She was a bit annoyed with him being so quiet. As she wanted to hear his voice a bit more before he fell asleep, and she also wanted to know about his thoughts a bit more. Just to make sure that isn't negative anymore, and because she was getting bored.

He just lifted his head a bit and took a big breathe, before saying what he had in his mind for quite a while now.

"Listen... can I please get Ara-chan back now? Cause you are starting to bore me, and I've had enough of you for eternity. Mainly because you are seriously a pain in the as.. W-Whoa, easy there-e, I almost fell off! Can you not do that again? If I will die. Then who will be there for Ara?"

"Me of course." Her tail was showing upwards in a prideful gesture.

"Yea I guess that means no dying for me then... " He said, With a small grin on his now healed lips. Now he felt like falling asleep after all he went through today, and not to mention that he was starting to feel quite safe. Lying on Euns back as she ran towards his friends made him question his hatred towards the fox lady. Though he still hated her for ruining his childhood and making him hate himself. And for lowering his self esteem which he still tries to gain back.

The wind was blowing softly through his long cream coloured hair, soothing his headache.

He began thinking more clearly, Now that he actually had time to think about the more important things.

Like the person he really cares about and wishes to be with. Even if he will need to learn to accept and forgive the fox lady just to be with her. Then he will do everything in his power to do so.

"I love you too Ara" He whispered as he closed his eyes, and fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

She heard him... And for some reason she felt a weird feeling bubble inside of her... a feeling she isn't fond of.

What could this feeling be?...

Eun was so consumed in finding the exit., which led to her not noticing him falling asleep, after he uttered those words that made her feel weird inside.

She just decided to leave it be... it shouldn't matter to her anyway. Right?

She was feeling quite lonely, now that he fell asleep and Ara isn't speaking with her. Since they are trying to conserve their energy. and connecting their minds to each other will lower the energy. So she is all alone now.

But it's ok. Because after this is over, we will go home and start a new and happy life right? No more running away and making people hate me... Finally having a family... After all this time. That sounds nice.

Yes I have to stay optimistic and happy because being sad won't help us get out of here. Since energy can only be returned by true emotions.

"Is that the exit?... "

"It is!"

Should I wake him up now though... I think I should. Since I'm sensing his teammates souls in that direction. Seems like that add is a better tracker than me, Humph. But I will never admit it to him. Well...

.

"CHUNG"

.

"CHUNG WAKE UP"

.

"ARA IS NAKED AND IS BEING HARASSED BY ADD, SAVE HER!"

Eun never saw such a reaction from him, as if he was Electro Shocked by the way he jumped off her, but he ended up laying on the floor from the pain that came back in a rush anyway.

"Ow-w, what the hell! WHERE IS ARA! Wait. Where am I... Oh right... I was on Euns back! And... YOU DARN FOX LADY!" Before he could say another word and throw a fit on her. He took notice of her gaze, which was aimed forward instead of him, so he followed her gazed towards the direction she was facing.

"It seems like we made it out alive, eh?"

"We sure did"

"Race ya to the finish?"

"Sure. WAIT WHAT! HEY, don't you dare leave me here!" He tried standing up. But then he remembered the reason he fell...

A twisted laugh was heard from the fox as she enjoyed her mate's torture. But in the end she came back to pick him up safely. Although he kept trying to pull her tails to make her pay for his suffering, she was fast enough to not get caught.

As Eun and Chung finally made it out. They were met with a bunch of happy faces who wore a big smile on their beaten up faces. And they all yelled happily "CHUNG, ARA, WELCOME BACK YOU TWO."

But as they got closer. One of them began to feel quite scared, since he started to feel a strange aura being aimed towards him, and it didn't come from behind him.

"Wait a second... is that Eun?"

.

.

"Oh shit!..."

"EVE, SAVE ME!" He said as he jumped on the emotionless robot, hoping that she would protect him from the evil monster that was glaring from afar, ready to rip him into shreds.

She wasn't happy about that though.

.

"Well fuc..."

A loud slap was heard from miles away, as the twisted victim was beaten to a pulp.

The End.

A/N- This is my very first fanfiction ever. So I have no idea if it's good or not. But I hope that you liked it :).

I've edited this and fixed the errors as well.

R&R please ;3


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

 **Sorry for the long wait!**

 **As you saw, this one-shot wasn't at its best when I first uploaded it.**

 **I read the reviews and decided to fix it up, which I hope I did well enough.**

 **I've edited it and changed it a bit, So some things are different than before.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading it;3**

 **Thanks:)**


End file.
